


【Mystic Messenger】一茶匙砂糖

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character





	【Mystic Messenger】一茶匙砂糖

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】一茶匙砂糖  
#说在前面#  
对糟糕的一切由衷心累  
于是想写点儿平淡温馨的东西  
Ray线后Saeyoung和Saeran的小故事

Would you like something warm？

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saeyoung有些不习惯现在的生活。  
或者说，他不相信这是现实。  
自己被Saeran他们带回来的世界，似乎不是原来的那一个。  
没有暗藏的追杀和危险，没有做不完的黑客工作，甚至连三餐休息都不定时的日常都消失不见。  
取而代之的是过分整洁的房间，散发着阳光味道的空气，还有正站在厨房里面研究菜谱的Saeran。  
一切都美好得不太真实。  
美好到Saeyoung每天起床都要做好心理准备再睁开眼睛，他害怕也许这次就是这场美梦清醒的时候，不过得到的是Saeran不耐烦地喊他赶紧出来吃早饭的回馈。

过于舒适的生活让人感官迟钝。  
吃过午饭的Saeyoung摊在客厅的沙发上望着天花板放空，阳光从落地窗照进来，桌子上放着的鲜花释放着甜甜的香气。  
真是个美好的午后。  
Saeyoung昏昏欲睡着，被Saeran一脸嫌弃地抓着后衣领拖去厨房。  
“今天轮到你洗碗。”Saeran的手指点了点客厅墙上挂着的白板，上面写着兄弟俩每天的分工。  
Saeyoung打了个哈欠，随手抓一把已经够乱的番茄头发，“这种事情交给女仆小姐不就……”冷不丁看到Saeran变得凌厉的眼神，Saeyoung乖乖把后半句话吞进了肚子。  
“MC说要好好纠正我们混乱的生活态度。”Saeran一脸痛苦地说，很明显，对于也总是通宵且不好好吃饭的Saeran来说，规律的作息可能比黑进某个国家的安全系统更难以达成。  
想到那个带着Saeran来他家第一天就以雷霆之势强迫俩兄弟做大扫除的姑娘，Saeyoung不禁叹了口气，撸起了袖子去面对水池里的碗筷。  
Saeran看自家兄弟乖乖洗碗去了，也就安心地返回客厅，开始最近他每天的午睡日常。  
等Saeyoung把最后一个盘子擦干放回壁橱，回来客厅发现Saeran已经蜷缩在落地窗前的厚毛毯上睡着了。  
Saeran原本既不喜欢睡觉，也不喜欢阳光。这点两兄弟相同，黑客的生活本来就是远离阳光的，更何况兄弟俩的遭遇让他们在睡眠中总是会被噩梦侵袭。  
不过自从Saeran发现自己身高比Saeyoung微妙地矮了两公分后，便开始有规律地锻炼晒太阳，睡眠也在那姑娘的督促下改善了很多。落地窗前的厚毛毯，也是那姑娘在发现这里每天阳光特别好之后，专门铺上的，结果就变成了Saeran每天午睡的地方。

一提起MC，Saeyoung总是赞赏之中带着些微妙地牙疼。开始和Saeran共同生活之后，那姑娘专门找Saeyoung私下谈了一次，就在自己家的客厅里，背景音乐是Saeran在厨房里切菜的声音。  
那姑娘泡了两杯咖啡，一杯放在Saeyoung面前，然后直接进入正题，把Saeyoung离开后Saeran的遭遇按照时间线捋了一遍。中途提到Saeran被Rika灌药分裂出另一个人格的时候，Saeyoung双眼通红，眼看着怒气值要爆表，就被MC眼疾手快塞了一杯热咖啡在手里，手心里传来的微微刺痛感反而让Saeyoung冷静下来。  
MC有些探究地观察着Saeyoung的神色，反倒叫从小没怎么接触过女孩子的Saeyoung慌了神儿。为了掩饰自己的尴尬神色顺手喝了一口手里的热咖啡，却因为被烫了舌头变得更加狼狈。  
苦。  
苦得发酸。  
喉咙被又苦又烫的咖啡划过，留下的是食道上的刺痛和生理性咳嗽。  
太难喝了。  
Saeyoung一边咳得胸腔都要炸开，一边想着绝对不要再碰咖啡这东西。  
大概是听到Saeyoung有些吓人的咳嗽声，Saeran来不及擦干手上的水，只是在身上浅粉色的兔子围裙上蹭了蹭就从厨房快步走出，却只是发现自家兄弟被咖啡呛得涕泗横流的样子。  
“你是小孩子吗。”Saeran误以为Saeyoung是被咖啡的苦涩呛到的，在他印象里自家兄弟口味也是甜党，于是把桌子一端放着的糖罐往Saeyoung面前推了推，“喝不惯就加糖。”  
Saeyoung接过MC递来的餐巾纸和冷水杯，刚刚处理好自己的一团狼狈样儿，听到Saeran误会的发言，一时语塞。倒是MC掩唇轻笑着，目送Saeran回厨房继续切菜后，递给Saeyoung一个微妙的眼神。

“人生中有时候需要些苦涩让人清醒，”MC抿了一口自己的咖啡，“不过这只是太过幸福的人自以为是的生活调剂罢了。”

那姑娘伸手在Saeyoung的咖啡杯里加了一茶匙砂糖，慢慢搅拌，看着那些白色的晶体融化在纯黑的漩涡里。

“而你们，并不需要。”

Saeyoung再一次拿起自己的杯子，之前狰狞着划破自己喉咙的苦烫液体变回了温热醇香的咖啡，焦香的气息卷走了口腔里的不悦，留下些水果味的酸和回甘。  
“好像，没那么难喝。”Saeyoung紧紧盯着杯子里的液体，液面反射出自己如同思考什么代码时一般有些纠结的面色。  
对面传来低低的笑声。  
“Welcome to the NEW world, Saeyoung.”  
Saeran端着一盘子小饼干出来的时候，看到的是不知为什么笑得很开心的MC和坐在她对面，模样有些呆愣的Saeyoung。  
“我做了这个给你。”Saeran把另一个马克杯放在Saeyoung面前，杯子里面飘出浓浓的甜香。  
“巧克力？”  
“嗯，”Saeran低头往Saeyoung和MC的茶碟上分放着饼干，“你不用再去忍耐自己不喜欢的。”发完饼干的Saeran这次把投放目的地转为自己的嘴，咕唧咕唧嚼着饼干的样子像极了进食的仓鼠。  
那个一直在发出笑声的源头，这次笑得更加厉害。

Saeyoung看着Saeran难得睡得安稳的样子，眼里尽是温柔，忍不住去轻轻戳了下和记忆中一样的睡颜。  
Saeran迷迷糊糊地拍开了Saeyoung骚扰他美梦的手指，嘴里嘟囔着什么翻了个身，把后背留给Saeyoung。  
“Saeran……快起来，昨天的游戏还没打完……”  
“Saeran……给我做热巧克力嘛……”  
“Saeran……来玩儿嘛……”  
“Saeran……"  
Saeyoung一边用只有自己听得清的声音喃喃自语着，一边面带笑意用手指一下一下点着Saeran的后背。  
约莫Saeran再次睡熟了，Saeyoung索性也躺在双胞胎弟弟的身边，享受着午后的阳光，阵阵睡意袭来，勾引着Saeyoung已经涣散的精神一起进入梦乡。  
「我还有好多话想和你说」  
「不过没关系」  
「这次不再是我一个人的美梦」  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
MC：所以你就一巴掌糊了他？？？Lmaoooooooooo我要给Saeyoung默哀！  
Saeran：他睡着睡着就粘过来抱着我，我梦里越来越热。  
Saeran：然后就热醒了。  
Saeran：[扭头.emoji]  
Saeran：[Saeyoung顶着巴掌印穿着粉色兔子围裙洗碗.jpeg]  
MC：SOOOOOOOOO CUTE！！！Lmaooooooooooooo我已经保存了！  
MC：相亲相爱的两兄弟！  
MC：女士们先生们！我决定去偷袭睡午觉的他俩！！！  
Jaehee：你们能相处融洽真是太好了。那个……MC？偷袭是？  
MC：午睡的两个天使啊！Jaehee你不想看吗！！！！  
Yoosung☆：她激动起来了lol  
Yoosung☆：不过Seven竟然会睡午觉lol他不是24小时全天在线吗lol  
Jaehee：我是很想看啦……不过等等MC你就这么发在聊天室里没问题吗？  
Jumin：照片共享一份。  
MC：了解！  
Jaehee：Mr. Han？？？等等今天是什么节日么这个玩笑不好笑。  
Zen：那个七彩光环永远不知道幽默感是什么。  
Jumin：说起来这不是你喜欢的类型么，Zen。  
Jumin：多看两眼。  
Jumin：[Saeyoung女仆装.jpeg]  
Zen：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
Zen：Jumin HAN！！！！！  
。  
。  
。  
后来MC真的在RFA的聊天室里发了一张Choi家兄弟的照片。  
两个人头挨着头，睡得像皮毛乱翘的猫一样，但是睡脸带笑无比温馨的，阳光下午睡中的双胞胎。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
车厘子剧本对Choi家兄弟太残忍。  
不过没关系，都已经过去了。

来自从进度地狱冒了个头的lo主。

感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
